Signs to Move On
by Freedra Kyes
Summary: He let her go, watching as he let her walk away. He wanted to(kiss her), but he couldn’t. He still loved Buffy. He knew he couldn’t move on. He wanted to, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to. Even if he knew she had moved on, he knew he wouldn’
1. Meetings

Hey, guys! I decided to try my hand at writing an Angel fic to see how I'd do. I hope you like it. Love, Freed  
  
Disclaimer: There are two of them; one I do NOT own the characters or the plot, and this is pure fanfiction, 'cause it's kinda obvious that he kinda has a thing for Cordy. One more thing, there are parts where it's pure cotton candy fluff and it's making me sick.  
  
"Put me down, you God damned mother fucking son of a bitch!"  
Angel had carried in yet another bad tempered vampire hunter.  
"How old are you?" he asked calmly as he dropped her on to the floor.  
"What's it to you?" the woman retorted, pulling amber colored hair out of her sharp gray eyes.  
"Who is using that language?" Wes asked as he came in.  
"Oh my God, you a fucking prat," she said amused. "I knew a prat just like you, without the British accent."  
"Oh, really?"  
"Yeah, pummeled him into the ground 'cause he was trying to boss me around. Next day, got fired from my sixth or seventh job."  
"And this was how long ago?" Angel asked, with one of his famous broody, serious looks.  
She thought for a moment and then said, "Two months."  
The man and the vampire gave each other looks that said, "Okay."  
"Your chick friend's here," she said, and the two guys turned around and saw Cordillia.  
"So, who's our guest?"  
"Uh." Angel began.  
"Hey, relax," the woman said, "No one knows my name; it's safer that way. Who're you?"  
"I'm Angel," she have him a skeptical look, "And this is Wesley," gesturing at Wes, "And this is Cordillia. Would you give us your name?"  
"Yeah, sure," she said; then paused. "My name's Ella, and that's all you need to know."  
  
"Okay."  
"Now, I'm going to leave, and I do expect to leave, and I'm not coming back," and she pushed her way through the three and went through the door, followed by Angel and then a yell of: "Put me down, now, you sadistic son of Hell!", and Angel coming back in with Ella slung over his shoulder.  
"Now," Angel said, "I'm going to go find her friend and bring him back. Wes, you and Cordillia stay here and try to keep her here," and he put her down again.  
"You know what?" Ella said, pulling a knife and touching it to Angel's throat, "No, I don't think so."  
And she turned; knife still poised and once again, walked out the door.  
"She is really starting to get on my nerves," Wes said.  
"Mine too. I'll be right back," Angel said, and he went through the door.  
"I wonder what she'll say this time," Cordy mused.  
"You're going to fucking regret this!"  
"Oh, dear," Wes said.  
Angel came through the door once more with the bad mouthed girl. He put her down and she kicked him where it hurt.  
"Anyone else want any?" she asked angrily, kicking Angel in the head, knocking him out and sent through the door and did not return.  
  
Later that night.  
"How is he?" Cordillia asked Wes as she came into the room.  
"Still out," Wes answered, "That little lady cam pack quite a punch."  
"Just like Faith?" Cordy suggested.  
"Funny; well, anyways, it's near sunrise so he should be asleep anyways."  
  
Out in the country.  
"You sure you want to do this?" Ella asked a blue haired, green eyed boy.  
"Sure, Freed."  
"Okay, let's go," she said, just as a man with a twelve-gauge burst through the door.  
The two drove off as the man shot and hit the tailgate of the blue- haired boy's truck.  
"Whoohoo!!" she yelled as they tore out of the driveway.  
After a little ways the guy asked, "How long was he in jail for?"  
"Dunno," she replied, "Does it matter?"  
"Not really, so did you find him?"  
"No, he found me. He literally dragged me to his place."  
"Really?" he asked amused  
"Yes," she replied, "three times. Finally I knocked him out and left."  
"Did anyone see?"  
"Yes, him and his two associates. They were both alive, but he was an undead."  
"Thought as much."  
"How?"  
"You only see him at night; very rarely during the day."  
"Hmm," she said nodding. "Anyways, we should be there soon; got the map?"  
"Yep," he said, holding a map of the sewer systems. "the police parking lot is one place."  
"Good, I'll take that one and you'll cover me from."  
"No, we'll both go in," he aid, pulling into the parking lot; then parking. "Okay, let's go."  
And both went to the sever entrance and walked the length.  
  
Back at Angel's place..  
Everything was silent as the two people crept in. The man motioned for Ella/Freed to come over.  
"This must be it," he whispered, "Let's go."  
Ella/Freed crept to the bed and pulled out her knife and stabbed into the covered figure.  
"Hey, now, that wasn't very nice," someone said from within shadow.  
The two turned to see Angel walking out of the darkness.  
Ella/Freed pulled the knife out of the bed and made a move to kill Angel. Angel countered and took a sleep dart and pricked her. She immediately fell unconscious.  
The guy tried to run bout was also knocked out.  
Angel picked up the unconscious woman and gently laid her on his bed; then he went to the guy and put him in the chair.  
"Angel? Are you all right?" Wes asked as he and Cordy came running into the basement out the form.  
"Yeah."  
"What happened?" Cordillia asked.  
"Oh, not much, just Ella and her friend trying to dust me, but I have it under control."  
"Yes, we see that," Wes commented.  
"Watch them," Angel said pulling on his coat.  
"Where are you going?" Cordillia asked.  
"To get information."  
And he left.  
  
At the local jail..  
"I'd like to visit with someone, Faith actually. See if she can identify someone for me," Angel said to an officer.  
"Yeah, sure, go in, but be quick."  
"Thanks," he said, as he walked past.  
When he got to Faith's cell, she said, "What are you doing here?"  
"Can you tell me who she is?" he asked, holding out a picture.  
"Yeah, which name do you want?"  
"What? Her real one."  
"Okay. Well, her real name's Autum, but her friend, Dan, calls her Freed, and she gives everyone else a bunch of crap names; probably like the one she gave you."  
"Thanks."  
"One more thing," Faith said, "She's got a worse language than mine, and she'll do anything to get her target."  
"Yeah, thanks," Angel said and he left.  
  
Back at the basement of A.I.  
"Thank God, you're here, the guy's still out but Ella's gone."  
"No, the guy just woke up," Cordy corrected Wes as the man got out of the chair.  
Angel went to confront him, when Autum fell from the rafters, and, still hanging by her hands, she swung forward, but instead of kicking him, she grabbed his neck with her legs and let go of the railing, and did a back flip, throwing Angel away from her.  
"Want more?" she asked standing.  
"Not really," Angel replied, rubbing his neck, also stood up, after vamping out.  
"I knew it," Dan (the guy) said, throwing Angel back to Autum.  
'This has to top,' Angel thought as Dan pulled out a crossbow.  
Angel grabbed Autum's arm and held her infront of him, saying, "Don't shoot and no one will get hurt."  
Dan lowered the crossbow.  
"You promise?" he asked, cautiously lowering the bow on to the ground. "A trade off; I don't hurt you, and then you don't hurt her, right?"  
"Yeah," Angel replied.  
"Good," Autum said then stretched her let up over her shoulder and kicked him in the face.  
"C'mon, Dan," Autum said, "Let's go."  
"Autum, don't," Angel said through the pain of a broken nose.  
Autum stopped in her tracks. "What did you call me?" she asked, turning around, a confused and hurt look spreading across her face.  
"You heard me."  
She walked over to him then punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and sending him to the floor, wheezing.  
"Nobody, and I mean, nobody, calls me that without going to the floor. I am leaving now."  
"No you're not," Cordy said.  
"And why not?" she asked; then fell to the floor.  
Wes knocked her out with a brass lamp, then took her and tied her to a chair. Dan was all ready gone; probably gone to get reinforcements.  
"Angel, are you."  
"Fine, Cordy," Angel replied, giving a broody look at the girl, holding his nose, then cracking it back into place.  
  
Later that night.  
Autum woke up and realized that she had been tethered to a chair, in the house in which she was imprisoned.  
"You're awake; hungry?" Angel asked.  
"Damn you," she said.  
Angel shrugged.  
"Oh wait," she added, "you were damned the first night you became a vampire."  
That comment got to him, and he tried not to show it, but she knew.  
"Oh, did I strike a nerve?" she asked innocently.  
He didn't answer.  
"'Angel'", she said, then gave a sarcastic laugh, "That's a pretty screwed up name for a vampire."  
"But I'm not like the others," he answered.  
"Sure, whatever, I've seen what your kind can do. I saw my brother killed by one of your kind."  
  
*Flash back*  
"Jonas?" a young girl cried as she went in search of her brother.  
"Autum?" Jonas asked from behind a shrouded figure. "Autum, get away from this place; it's not."  
  
He stopped in mid-sentence, because the figure sank its teeth into his neck  
Autum watched, horrified, as her brother gave small squeaks, suggesting he was going to die.  
"Jonas!" she cried.  
The figured turned around, Jonas' freshly spilled blood dripping form his lips; shoulder length dark brown hair hung in the guy's face, distorting all of his features, but clear brown eyes showed through as the monster's face seemed to change.  
Autum turned and ran as fast as she could, 'till she got to the near by church, and event then she didn't stop until she was safe inside.  
"Jonas," she whispered as she started to cry for her murdered kinsman.  
"Hey, miss," a young boy asked her.  
"Yes?" she replied.  
"Why are you crying?"  
"My brother was killed by a vampire."  
"Oh, I see," the boy said. "I'm Daniel, but I go by Dan. My parents were also killed by vampires. What's your name?"  
"Autum," she replied, "but please don't call me that."  
"All right, then, I'll call you.Freed. How's that?"  
"Perfect," she said. *End of flashback*  
Angel's eyes deepened as he heard this and memories came.  
He was there that night her brother was killed. He knew this because he had killed him; before his curse.  
"Answer me this, okay?" he asked.  
"Yeah, sure," she replied, "What?"  
"How old are you exactly?"  
"That's not really important right now."  
"But you said you'd answer the question."  
"All right then, um, let's see, I've been a hunter all my life, so's Dan, so I guess we're both round 1,000 years old, why?"  
"Because I think I know who killed your brother."  
"Really?" she said. "Tell me, 'cause I'm going to kill that murderous bastard."  
"How about I go looking for him and you stay here."  
"God, you're as big a prat as Wesley," she said. "Bastard."  
"How's it feel walking on the dark side of life?"  
"Peachy, how about the light side?" she replied sarcastically. Angel rolled his eyes.  
"I know what you're thinking. 'Is she good or is she evil?' right? I'm on no one's side. I'm only looking for my revenge on who killed my brother."  
"Ah, I see," Angel replied, turning to leave.  
"Hey! You're going to untie me, right?"  
"What do you think?" he said as he left.  
"Bastard!" she called after him; then pulling a knife from her sleeve, she started to cut the bonds.  
After a minute or so, she went to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked, so she went over to the sewer entrance door, but also found that it was locked. She looked for a window but found none.  
'God damn,' she thought, 'I'm locked in.'  
  
Where Angel was.  
'She's infuriating,' he thought, but he couldn't help but like her. There was something about her that was angering yet intriguing.  
'Why is she so. confusing?' he thought. 'Wait, confusing, more like irritating.'  
When Angel had come back, Autum had found a way to escape.  
"Cordy," he said as he opened his fridge and pulled a bottle of blood out, and took a swig. "I want you to watch her in the morning. Think you can do that?"  
"Yeah," she said, looking on disgustedly as he took another gulp of the tick crimson liquid.  
He noticed and asked, "What?" wiping his mouth.  
"Nothing," she said with eyes wide, looking down, doing that nothing hand gesture.  
"All right then," he said, putting the capped bottle back in the fridge, "I'm headed for bed, I'll see you guys tonight," and he headed towards the bedroom. "Lock up when you leave."  
"All right," Cordy said, locking the door behind her as she went to look for Autum.  
  
When Cordillia found her.  
Autum smiled serenely as she snapped another picture of a cat walking across the park.  
'This is the bad tempered hunter?' Cordillia thought.  
"Hey, Dan!" she called to a blue haired boy.  
"Yeah?" he replied running to her.  
"I just want to tell you how glad I am that you're with me."  
'What?' Cordy thought.  
"Hey, it's no problem. We have a common bond."  
"Yeah, I suppose," she said, "Thanks again," and she hugged him.  
'Oh, wow.'  
"I'll see you later," she said to him.  
"Okay, same place?"  
"Yep."  
"Good, bye."  
Autum left the park with Cordillia following behind.  
  
Out in the country.  
"Dave!" she called as she opened the front door to a farm, "I'm home!"  
"Good," he said, "I don't want you running off with that azure anymore."  
"Too bad," she snapped, "You ain't my father."  
"You want to get shipped off again?"  
"I'm old enough to look after myself."  
"Not how you're acting."  
"Oh, so now you know me?"  
"I.."  
"You don't know me, get it? No one knows me."  
"Don't you raise your voice at me!"  
"You ain't my fucking father! My father died a long time ago. The last place I stayed at was the closest thing to a family."  
"Go to your room! As long as you live under this roof."  
"Then I'm moving!" she cried as she ran to her room, grabbed a couple of duffel bags and stuffed all her belongings into them.  
Then she grabbed her cell and dialed a number.  
"Hello?" a guy's voice came.  
"Dan," Autum said.  
"Freed?" Dan asked.  
"Come get me. I'm leaving. Can I stay with you?"  
"Yeah, sure. I'll be right there."  
She grabbed the bags and went to her door, only to find that he had locked it.  
"Damn bastard," she murmured to herself and opened her window and jumped out of it, with her things, and rolled on her landing. Then Autum ran for Dan's truck as hard as she could, while Dave was shooting the 12 gauge, tossed her things in the back and jumped in as Dan took off. Cordillia watched as the whole thing happened, then followed them.  
"What was that about?" Dan asked.  
"The bastard was trying to be my dad again,"  
"Oh."  
"Yeah, so I left."  
"Girl, you got issues," Dan joked.  
"Damn straight," she added laughing.  
"Well, anyways, we're here."  
He parked at an apartment building and the two of them got out; Autum grabbed her things from the back, and they both went up to his apartment.  
"I really appreciate you doing this."  
"No big."  
  
At A.I. .  
The sun was beginning to set as Cordillia got back.  
"What took you so long?" Wes asked as Cordy walked through the door.  
"She's got a lot of family history."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I think she may either be adopted or a foster kid. Well anyway, now she lives with Dan."  
"Hmm," Wes said, "Do you know where they live?"  
"Yeah, I followed them to an apartment building not too far from here."  
"Really? Well then, you probably should go down and tell Angel.  
"Tell Angel what?" a young sounding voice said.  
Cordillia and Wesley turned and saw Autum come in.  
"Au.Ella," Wes said, "Nice to see you again."  
"Yeah, you to," she said; then thought, 'Prat.'  
"Why are you here?"  
"I need to talk to Angel," she said.  
"Do you have any weaponry of any sort?"  
"No," she admitted, "That's for serious hunts not discussions."  
"All right, the door's locked so you'll have to." the door shut before he finished.  
"Angel?" she called softly, "I need to talk. Just talk."  
"Yeah?" Angel said emerging from his room.  
"It's about Dave," she said very seriously.  
"Have a seat," he said, "What about Dave?"  
She sat down in a chair, followed by Angel in another.  
"He's my warden, almost a caretaker. I yelled at him and then left."  
Angel nodded.  
"He was trying to be my father!"  
Angel nodded again.  
"And now."  
"You regret it?" Angel asked.  
"Sort of."  
"So you're not all that bad."  
"I never said I was," she replied.  
"Guess not."  
"And Dan."  
"What about Dan?" Angel asked.  
"He's a demon."  
"Oh."  
"But he's also my friend, right?"  
"I suppose."  
"But what if he's lying?"  
"Demons can lie, but so can everyone else."  
"Are you lying?"  
"No."  
"Have you ever lied to me?"  
Angel though about that one. "Yes," he said hesitantly.  
"About what?" she asked.  
"Your brother."  
"What about my brother?" she asked, then realized what he meant. "You. I trusted you."  
"Ella, I."  
"Screw it, Angel. Tell it to someone who cares," and she stormed out.  
"What was that about?" Cordillia said, coming down.  
"I told her the truth," Angel replied.  
"What?"  
"I killed her brother."  
"Oh."  
Angel nodded.  
  
At the apartment..  
Autum laid on a couch her eyes red, and her face tear streaked.  
"Freed?" the apartment owner asked, "What's wrong?"  
She looked up at him and quickly dried her eyes.  
"C'mon Freed, you never cry. Not unless it's a. Oh, Freed. What did you find out?"  
"I know who killed him," Autum said. "I know who killed Jonas."  
Dan looked at her sympathetically. "Who?"  
"It was Angel," she whispered slowly.  
"You're kidding."  
"No," she said, shaking her head, "No I'm not.  
"Who told you?"  
"He did. Did you know?"  
"No," he said unsurely.  
"You're lying, aren't you?" she asked accusingly.  
"Look, Freed."  
"You're just as bad as he is," and she left  
  
At nightfall.  
Autum sat in the park, tears slowly coming, and fast running down her cheeks when she heard someone approach her.  
"Stay away!" she yelled, jumping up and going on the defensive.  
"Don't run," a shadowed figure instructed.  
"Angel?" she asked.  
The figure stepped out into the moonlight.  
"What do you want?"  
"Talk. I want to explain."  
"Fine, then, talk."  
"I'm not like that anymore. I haven't been for decades."  
She gave a small snort of sarcasm. "Yeah, sure."  
"I'm serious. After that, a day or so, I was cursed by a gypsy and was given a soul, although, at the time, I didn't want it."  
"That's a nice sob story. You done?"  
"Almost," Angel said, "Just two more things."  
"Yeah?"  
"First, I want to apologize for what I did, though, it won't change anything."  
"And?"  
"Nothing really."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah," he said, not too convincingly.  
"There you go lying again. Whatever. If you want to keep secrets, that's fine," and Autum turned to leave.  
"Ella, wait," Angel said.  
"Yes?"  
"Nothing."  
"You're really starting to tick me off, you know that? First you say you have something to say, then you tell me to never mind. Well, I can't do that. I need to know the truth, otherwise."  
"You really want to know the truth?" Angel asked. "You really want to know?"  
"Yes."  
"I. forget it. I don't even know the truth."  
She rolled her eyes and started to walk away.  
"Wait!"  
"What?"  
Angel looked as if he had something big to say. He walked over to her and looked her in the eye.  
"Don't look at me like that," she said.  
"Why?"  
"Because I want to forget," she replied.  
"Forget what?"  
"What I feel towards."  
"Who?" Angel gently pushed.  
"You," she whispered.  
"I see."  
"But you probably don't care, right?"  
"You'd be surprised."  
"Really?"  
"Maybe."  
"Oh," and she started to walk again, but Angel grabbed her arm.  
She turned around and looked up into his broody, narrow eyes. He wanted to kiss her or something, but he couldn't.  
"Goodnight," he said.  
"You, too." 


	2. Realization

Hey, guys, I thought the story would be too long for one chapter, so I broke it up into two. Hey, just one more thing. I want to thank those of you readers who put me on their favorites list; that really means a lot to me.  
  
He let her go, watching as he let her walk away. He wanted to, but he couldn't. He still loved Buffy. He knew he couldn't move on. He wanted to, but he knew he wouldn't be able to. Even if he knew she had moved on, he knew he wouldn't. Angel was stuck between two people and choosing would be agony; although it was painful not to choose.  
'I need a sign,' he thought, 'I need to find something to help me to move on.' He sighed heavily. 'This is just too frustrating.'  
Pretty soon, he was knocked to the ground. Still dazed, a hand grabbed the back of his coat and hauled him up off his feet.  
"You bastard!" the demon said, "How dare you hurt her! I will rip you apart limb from limb!"  
"Dan!" a new voice said, as Autum came back into view. "DAN!"  
The demon looked at her with fierce cat-like green eyes.  
"Dan, put him down! It won't do any good to kill him. His death won't bring back my brother or your parents. Blood only be goes more blood!!"  
"He killed your brother!" Dan shouted defiantly.  
"Drop him, Dan!"  
Dan threw Angel to the ground, and Autum ran over to him and helped him up. When Angel let go of her hand, he winced and fell again. She quickly steadied him.  
"Dan!" She said, "You've broken his leg."  
"He's a quick healer, big deal."  
"C'mon," she said more quietly and gently. "I'll help you get back until you can walk."  
"Thank you," Angel said. He noticed that she was stronger than she looked, but he allowed her to help him back. Slowly the two walked back to Angel Investigations.  
  
Once they were there.  
"Angel, you look awful," Cordillia said as she saw the vampire hobble in though the door with the young looking lady helping him.  
"Could you get the door?" she asked and Wes pulled back the screen to the elevator, and went down into the basement.  
Autum helped Angel tot eh bed, and she sat down; then gingerly picked up the now half-broken leg and gently placed it on the bed.  
Next she went to the kitchen and took out a bottle of blood and warmed it up. Then she took a mug and poured some of the warmed crimson liquid into it, and went back into Angel's room and gave it to him.  
He thanked her and took a sip, then shuddered slightly.  
"Are you okay?" she asked, "Is it okay?"  
"Yeah, it's perfect; it just reminded me of."  
"Oh," she said, looking a little embarrassed.  
"No," he said, "it's fine," and he drank some more.  
"What about you?" she asked.  
"What?"  
"You never answered my fist question; are you okay?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"How's your leg?"  
"It doesn't hurt anymore."  
"That's good."  
There was a long sort of awkward silence in which both wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words to say what they felt.  
After a minute or two, Angel finally broke the silence and said, "Ella, I..."  
"No," she said.  
"No what?"  
"Don't call me that," she said, sitting on the bed next to the spot where Angel half laid.  
"All right then," he said, "Then what do you want me to call you?"  
She sighed, questioning herself if she was indeed ready or not.  
"Call me," she said; then paused, "Call me Autum."  
"Are you sure?" Angel asked patiently.  
Autum thought on it for a moment, "Yes," she said.  
"All right, Autum," Angel said slowly; the name sounding awkward to his ears, but familiar to his lips.  
"Yes?" she said, slightly shaken because no one had called her that since her brother died.  
"I just wanted to thank you for what you've done for me."  
"Hey, it was no big deal," she said, smiling slightly.  
Angel studied the smile.  
"What?" she asked.  
"I think that was the first time I ever saw you smile."  
"Okay..Yeah, I think you're right," she said staring at the wall opposite of her, and Angel looked past her, and the awkward silence crept back into the room.  
Then suddenly, a vampire dropped down and Autum jumped up.  
"What do you want?" she asked as Angel was slowly getting off the bed.  
"This is none of your concern," it said, "This is between Angel and myself."  
"Jonas?" Autum asked incredulously.  
"Surprised?" he asked, "Don't be."  
"But. You're dead..."  
"Yet here I am. Come; give your brother a nice hug."  
"You're not my brother," she growled, "You're nothing but a heartless monster."  
"Aw, now that hurts," Jonas said, vamping out.  
"I'm sorry, Jonas," she said, "But go to Hell," and she went to attack but was caught and Jonas held her in front of him.  
"Don't hurt her!" Angel commanded.  
"You leave me be, I'll leave her be."  
"You promise?" Angel asked cautiously.  
"I give you my word," he said.  
"Good," Autum kicked him in the head like she had done to Angel. He let go, and she pierced through his heart with a wooden stake.  
He screamed and fell, crumbling into dust.  
She stared at what she had done; then whispered, "I'm sorry, dear brother," and she sand to the floor and tears began to flow.  
Angel came up form behind her, kneeled down and embraced the emotionally wounded hunter.  
"You did what you had to do," he said, and they sat there for a while.  
  
The next night.  
"Well, we'd better be going," Autum said to Wes and Cordillia.  
"I'm so sorry to see you leave," Wes said.  
"I wish we could have gotten to know each other," Cordy said, smiling.  
"Yeah, well, there's really nothing for me here, now, so I probably should go," but she knew in her heart that she was wrong. She knew that there was one reason for her to stay; she just didn't know if that reason wanted her to stay.  
"C'mon, Freed," Dan, the demon said, "We probably should be going now."  
"All right, I'll be right there; I just have to say goodbye to Angel," she said, an inaudible sad tone hidden amongst her words.  
She went inside to look for Angel, but, sadly he was not found.  
"All right then," she said, "Good bye, Angel," and she turned and walked out with a heavy heart, not noticing the vampire coming out of the shadows, his heart breaking with her every step.  
"Did you get your goodbye?" Dan asked as she hopped into his truck.  
She shook her head.  
"I'm sorry, Ella," Wes said sympathetically, "It's not like him to do this."  
"It's all right," Autum said. "Maybe we'll meet again. Goodbye everyone!" and Dan and she drove off.  
  
Meanwhile.  
Angel was deciding whether or not to tell her.  
'There was my sign,' he thought, 'And I was too caught up in myself to notice. I'm doing it,' and he raced up only to discover that they had just pulled away.  
"Oh, dear," Wes said, "I'm sorry, Angel, they just left. It might be too late."  
"Not if I can help it," and he ran off into the night.  
  
In the truck.  
"Freed, look," Dan said, pulling to the side of the road, "You like this guy, so why are you leaving?"  
"I want to get away," she simply replied.  
"No, you don't," Dan countered, "You're scared, so you're running."  
"That's absurd! That's the most ridiculous.Okay, you're right. What do I do?"  
"Go out there and talk to him," Dan said, pointing out her window. She turned and saw Angel standing outside her door.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
"I came to tell you something."  
"What?"  
"Don't go."  
"All right then."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, I was waiting for you to say something. What took you so long?"  
"I wasn't sure if you were the one."  
"Oh; well?"  
"You are."  
"You're mine too."  
"Hop in," Dan said, revving the engine, "I'll take us back."  
Autum slid over and Angel got into Dan's truck and Dan drove them back to L.A.  
  
The End  
  
So, there's my Angel fic. What do you think? Should there be a sequel? Suggestions are welcome. Please give me suggestions on how this story should go. 


End file.
